For the Sake of Love
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: NaruHina NOW WITH A SECOND PART! For LilHaruko...Hinata is in the hospital after the Chuunin Selection Exam and Naruto is by her side, for the sake of love. r and r, plz!
1. Part I

For the Sake of Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
WARNING: This contains het.  
  
Naruto had always thought he loved Sakura, because she was brilliant and pretty. He never once thought that maybe he loved Hinata, the only one who acknowledged his existance. Of course, she was too shy to show her affections, so he never really knew.  
  
During the Chuunin exam, Hinata clearly showed her love for him, but he just thought she was weird and brushed her off as nothing.  
  
But then Neji beat her badly during the preliminaries, and Naruto felt a pang of hatred for the Branch House member. He swore on Hinata's blood that he would defeat the Hyuuga boy.  
  
And he did. He defeated Neji because he wanted to avenge Hinata. Why did he want to avenge her so badly? Was it because she was weak and shy, and couldn't protect herself from Neji's abuse, or was it something more, something deeper? Something, I don't know, such as blooming love?  
  
Hinata is in the hospital now. She was never treated for her Gentle Fists injury, and now she was suffering the consequences.  
  
No one but she was in the hospital room, or so it seemed. It was dark in the room and there was a chair pulled up close to her bed.   
  
Naruto was sitting in the chair, silently praying for her survival. The doctors said she wouldn't make it. Naruto hoped Hinata would prove them wrong. For the sake of love.  
  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open after hours of endless prayers from Naruto, and Naruto's head shot up quickly.  
  
"Hinata-chan, are you alright?! Can I get you anything?!" Naruto was jumping around the room, he was so excited that she was awake!  
  
Hinata blushed, noticing that he was the only one who cared to show up.  
  
"N-No, Naruto-k-kun...I'm fine..." Hinata mumbled. Naruto grinned one of his famous, foxy grins.   
  
"I knew such a cute girl would be okay!" he smiled brightly, and Hinata gasped. Cute? Where had that come from? She had always seen herself as rough-looking, her short blackish-blue hair rarely brushed properly and her clothes often stained with blood and dirt-smudged.  
  
"Erm...I...Naruto-kun...?" Hinata said, rasing her head, revealing a blushing girl with blood trickling down the side of her face, once again. She would most likely not stop bleeding until she ran out of blood...  
  
"Hinata-chan..." Naruto was sober. He was still gravely worried about the fellow genin.  
  
Hinata took a closer look at Naruto's face. His face was chapped from fallen tears, and his eyes were more red and puffy than they should have been. Hinata weakly reached over to he coat, which was on the back of Naruto's chair, and pulled out a little plastic tube. Naruto curiously looked on, clearly fasinated.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun, um, you're eyes look red...And I-I made these eyedrops...Maybe..." before she could continue, Naruto snatched the container out of her hand.  
  
"You're so great, Hinata-chan! You're medicines and ointments always work so well! That's one reason why I love you!" Naruto laughed, but when it was too late noticed his error.  
  
He told Hinata that he loved her! What would she do?  
  
...Hinata was laying peacefully back on the white sheets, like an angel, sleeping...  
  
She had been asleep, and missed when Naruto confessed his love!  
  
But Naruto was happy. He was planning on telling her when she got better, when he would take her out to the Ichiraku for some ramen.  
  
He would tell her, for the sake of love.  
  
*Owari* 


	2. Part II

For the Sake of Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
**This story goes out to LilHaruko, who insisted that I continue. I couldn't just leave my home-girl hangin', ne?**  
  
It had been about a week since Hinata got out of the hospital, and Naruto visited her every day at her old training grounds. Hinata was quite discouraged, she would never be a kunoichi again! Her family was ashamed of her and her father decided that she would be locked away, like her mother, and would marry someone...Perhaps Neji.  
  
But she had run away. She was now living in a tree, near Team 8's training grounds, and Naruto had just found out ten minutes ago. He had thought she just spent a lot of time there, reminicing!  
  
"Hinata-chan!" called out Naruto. It was drizzling at the training grounds, and he knew she was there. She always was.   
  
He also knew that if he didn't get her somewhere warm and dry before the rain really started falling, that she would be sick again. In the hospital again.  
  
Alone again.  
  
Hinata's head poked out of a nearby tree. She was damp and sneezed. "N-Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto frowned. She had better not be stubborn! "You're coming with me!" And before Hinata could protest, Naruto was dragging her through the misty streets of Konagakure, to his apartment.  
  
When they got inside, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand. Hinata wearily studied his home. Trash was everywhere!  
  
There was a baseball bat, old, dried up cup ramen, a few rats, a teddy bear, tons of dirty clothes, some old toys, and some trash that was unidentifiable.  
  
Hinata would have been grossed out if...  
  
A) She wasn't head over heals in love with Naruto and  
  
B) She had somewhere other than here and a tree to go to.  
  
Hinata looked at Naruto, who was taking off his orange jacket casually. Hinata's face blushed crimson and Naruto quickly took notice.  
  
"G-Gomen!!!" Naruto braced himself for impact, but then realizing that Hinata wouldn't hit him, like Sakura often did, he put his arms down and put his jacket back on. Feh, she must think he's some kind of pervert now!  
  
"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun....Erm...." Hinata muttered under her breath. It was quite uncomfortable. She loved Naruto and his house, but she didn't know what she should say next...Or do next... "Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."   
  
"Oh, it's no problem, Hinata-chan! You can't live in a tree forever!" Naruto chuckled at her cuteness.  
  
"I-Iie, Naruto-kun...I...I wanted to thank you...For always being there for me. When no one else was there...You were...And...Y-You were the one...I really wanted to be...there with me..." Hinata shyly admitted. Naruto's heart stopped...Was she saying...  
  
"Well, thank YOU, Hinata!" smiled Naruto, happy that she was happy.  
  
"You don't understand, Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata, "I love you!!" as soon as the dreadful words were said, Hinata clasped a hand over her mouth...  
  
Naruto stared. He stared because she just stole the words he was about to say. She....Loved him?  
  
"I....I love YOU....Hinata-chan...." he whispered...Hinata gasped.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata. She knew he wouldn't mess around with her heart by lying..."You...love me...?" she faintly smiled on the outside, yet on the inside she was singing and dancing from the joy.  
  
Narut grinned foxily and kissed her. At first the kiss was sweet and innocent, but as the seconds passed, it became more passionate and he became more sure of himself.  
  
He kissed her for a reason. He kissed her for the sake of love.  
  
*Owari....FOR REAL!* 


End file.
